Role Reversal
by Tato Potato
Summary: Young Cal and Ethan go to the park. When something happens to them they are both tested to their breaking points. How will Ethan cope without his older brother to guide him?
1. Chapter 1

Cal and Ethan went to the park together one afternoon whilst their parents were out. Cal was pushing Ethan on the swing.

'Higher. Higher, Cal' Ethan instructed. Cal pushed the swing harder until Ethan was flying high above the ground. Cal's phone began to ring so he stepped back. He went to sit on the bench when he heard a thump. At first he didn't react but then he saw his brother writhing on the ground. He dropped his phone and ran to his brother's aid.

'Eth? What's wrong?' He asked concernedly. Ethan couldn't speak in response so he gestured to his chest.

Cal realised instantly what was going on. His brother was having an asthma attack. Cal checked his own pockets and then searched Ethan's. Neither of them had his inhaler. Ethan was struggling to keep his eyes open as he gasped for air. Cal put his arm around his shoulders and his other arm around his legs, lifting him off of the ground.

He tried to help his brother but he knew that the situation was really bad. He carried his brother home as quickly as he could. He ran to Ethan's bed room and put him on the bed. He started searching for the inhaler. When he found it he handed it to Ethan but it had run out. He rushed into his own room and found a spare one. Ethan took a couple of puffs of it and after a while his breathing was back to normal. He tried to sit up on the bed but Cal gently pushed him back down.

'Don't move, you need to rest.' He murmured. Ethan looked up at Cal. 'Thank you' he mouthed as he went to sleep. Cal went downstairs and sat down on the sofa. He was exhausted. He began to cry. He was really worried about his brother and he didn't want to lose him. Their mother returned home a few hours later. When she got in she couldn't see the boys anywhere. 'Hello? Cal? Ethan?' She called as she took off her shoes.

'Shh, Ethan's sleeping' Cal whispered from the top of the stairs. 'What's happened? Why are you upset?' She asked worriedly.

Cal came down the stairs and explained what had happened. 'Oh my, thank goodness he's alright, you should have called me' she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ethan begged Cal to take him to the park again. He really wanted to play outside. Reluctantly he took his brother out. Cal sat on the bench watching his little brother climbing on the climbing frame. He got to the top and then began to panic. 'Cal! Help me, it's too high, I can't get down!' He cried.

Cal jumped off of the bench and ran over. 'I'm coming' he shouted as he began climbing. As he reached the top he slipped and fell off of the climbing frame in a heap. Ethan struggled down and then ran to where Cal was splayed on the grass. 'Caleb? Cal, are you alright?' He asked.

Cal didn't respond. He was unconscious. Ethan looked at his brother whose head laid in a pool of blood. 'Cal, you're scaring me, please say something' he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. He reached into his brother's pocket and took his phone. He dialled a number. He wasn't sure who to call so he dialled the first number he could think of. 'Hello. Cal?' The voice came.

'Auntie Jess, It's me Ethan! Something has happened. I need help. Cal's hurt. I'm scared.' He blurted down the phone.

'Calm down, Eth. What's happened and where are you?' She asked her youngest nephew

'We're at the park. He fell from the climbing frame. It's my fault. I was too scared to come down by myself so he came to help me but then he fell.' He cried.

'It was an accident, it's not your fault. Just stay where you are, don't move him.' She instructed.

They hung up the call. Moments later Ethan saw his Auntie's car pull up on the street. She was a doctor at the hospital. She carried a medical bag with her. 'Auntie Jess, We're over here' he called. She ran over and put an arm around his shoulders.

'It's alright, don't worry. You did the right thing calling me' Jess was a medical officer in the army. She had recently come back from Iraq. As she spoke Cal started coming round.


	3. Chapter 3

'Cal? It's Auntie Jess. You're alright, just stay nice and still for me' she murmured as she held his head. 'Right, Eth. You need to take over here whilst I check him over, okay' she explained. Ethan nodded. He looked up to his auntie. He always wanted to be a doctor. His auntie Jess was a brilliant doctor she had saved many lives. Cal groaned in pain as his aunt touched his leg. 'Okay, I think it might be broken, but I can't be sure until we get that x-rayed' she informed him. 'Where does it hurt?' She asked.

'My head, chest, arm, and leg' he explained. 'Okay, I think you may have a broken rib, Your head will hurt because you probably have a concussion and I think you might have a broken arm and leg. Does your back or neck hurt at all?' She asked.

'My lower back really hurts. I think it might be cut.' He whispered.

She rolled him over gently and saw something stuck in his back. 'Okay, you have a small laceration on your back, there is a piece of glass embedded in it so we have to wait until we get you to hospital.' She explained.

She phoned for an ambulance before bandaging his arm and leg. As she bandaged his leg, he flinched. Then all of a sudden he couldn't breathe. Ethan started to panic. 'It's okay. Let me have a look.' Cal had his hand clasped around his chest. She gently moved his arms and then grabbed her stethoscope. She put it into her ears and then listened to his chest. 'Right, I'm going to need a small syringe from my bag, Ethan.' She commanded.

He took one from the bag. She removed the needle and handed back the syringe. She pulled the plastic cover from it. 'Pass me the scissors.' She instructed. She used the scissors to cut Cal's shirt off. Then she inserted the needle into his chest. They heard a rush of air.

Ethan gasped. 'It's alright, his lung collapsed. That just means that he can breathe better now.' She explained. Ethan nodded briefly. He took Cal's hand in his and tried to comfort his brother. Their auntie went to the car to get the oxygen canister that she had brought. She hooked up an oxygen mask to the canister and then placed it on Cal's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Just thought I should let you know, I might be going off of the radar so to speak for the next couple of days as I am going to be travelling again, don't panic because I will still update my stories when I can but it might not happen regularly. Thanks for being understanding and please review, because hopefully I will still be able to read them and would love to know what you think! :)**

The ambulance arrived moments later. Ethan was really not sure what to do. He looked over to his auntie who was informing the paramedics of Cal's condition. 'Is he going to be okay?' he whispered.

'Don't worry Eth, he'll be fine, just stay with him for me and keep talking to him' She exclaimed

Ethan walked over to Cal. He took his hand in his and spoked softly to him. 'When you are feeling better, I promise we won't go to the park again. We'll find something else to do.' He murmured jokingly.

Cal groaned in pain. He removed the oxygen mask from his face. 'I'm sorry Ethan. I wish I hadn't spoiled our day out.' He stammered.

Ethan shook his head. 'I had a fun day out. I just want to make sure you're okay' he replied.

The paramedics returned with Jess. 'I'm going to follow on in the car, but don't worry, I'm coming with you' she explained as they closed the doors. Ethan sat next to Cal still gripping his arm tightly. The paramedics told Ethan to keep Cal talking. Ethan wasn't sure what he should say so instead he decided to hum the tune of Cal's favourite song at the time. As he began to hum he heard a faint whisper and realised that Cal was singing along. This made him smile.

When they arrived at the hospital Ethan began to worry. It was a scary place that he had been to before when he was younger and got sick. Normally Cal was the one who brought him here and would comfort a sick or injured Ethan. Instead Ethan was looking after Cal. It haunted him to think about how much pain his older brother might be in. They wheeled him into a side room where their aunt met them.

The doctors began treating Cal, they were using a lot of long words which Ethan couldn't understand. His auntie was trying her best to keep him calm and explain what they were doing but it was difficult for Ethan to just sit there and do nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Their mum arrived a couple of hours later when Cal was deemed stable. She ran straight into the room and scooped Ethan up off of the chair. She held her youngest son in her arms as she approached the bed where her eldest son lay motionless. 'I'm here now, don't worry Mummy's here' she whispered to Cal. He instantly opened his eyes, groaned in pain and then stared at Ethan. He looked at his brother for a few moments before mouthing 'thank you' to him.

He put his hand out to Ethan who took it. His auntie entered the cubicle. 'Caleb, you were very lucky, you didn't do any damage to your neck, but you have broken your lower back so we will fit you with a brace. You have also broken an arm and leg. You will be in a wheelchair for a few weeks. You will need some physiotherapy but you will be okay' she explained. Their mother threw her arms around her neck.

'Thanks so much for helping, I can't tell you how much it means' she whispered.

'Not at all, if anything you should thank Ethan for calling me' she explained before leaving.

Ethan smiled modestly as the doctors brought the wheelchair for Cal. They would be going home as soon as they had given him the necessary painkillers to help with the increasing pain he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days Ethan spent most of the time watching over his brother, doing everything he could to help him. He still felt guilty for making Cal take him to the park. He should never have forced him into going to the park. This wouldn't have happened if they didn't go. Ethan was very quiet apart from helping Cal. Cal knew something was wrong. At one point Ethan ran to his room, he was visibly upset. Cal wheeled himself into the room behind him.

'What is the Matter? Nibbles talk to me' he murmured.

'I-I-I-I should never h-h-have made y-you take me to the park' he stuttered. Cal laughed

'You didn't make me do anything. I wanted to go to the park, I was just worried about you having another asthma attack. I promise, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine.' Cal insisted.

'B-But-'Ethan started.

'But nothing. If anyone is to blame, it was me. Mum always told us to hold on with both hands. I was too busy checking my phone. Come here' Cal said opening his arms to embrace his brother.

Ethan stepped forward timidly. Cal pulled him close. As he wrapped his strong arms around his brother, Ethan nestled his head into his chest.

Their mother was stood by the door. She had seen Cal following an upset Ethan and was about to find out what was going on when she heard the conversation. She saw them hugging, which was incredibly rare. A single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
